poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: There is one question... Howlcrusher. Howlcrusher: Hm? Philmac: I know that your real name use to be N.A.N.O., So I gotta ask... can you change back whatever you want to? Howlcrusher: Well... um... Mark EVO: Philmac, he's part Cybertronian robot like the Autobots, Decepticons, Maximals, and Predacons once he became Transmetal 2 form body he can't change him back. Philmac: You mean he's stuck in this form forever? Howlcrusher: Afraid so. Philmac: I see Mark EVO: - Philmac: No, I don't want that... Cybertronian power does NOT suit me very well. Howlcrusher: Philmac: Besides... I'm different, I can turn myself into a dragon, phoenix, celestial, or my mega form and I can change back anytime... So I'm better off as I am... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Philmac began to glared at Mark and Howlcrusher) Philmac: I said... you and Howlcrusher need to go with Team Robot and they're friends from now on... that's an order. Mark EVO: ... Howlcrusher: ... (I Mark EVO and Howlcrusher: Yes sir! We will do our best to assist Sega Ultimate All-Star League! And help our leader Emerl! ....Thank you and we won't forget you, Philmac Arsenal! Philmac: (Nods) Now go... - Emerl: Don't worry Philmac we'll take great care of both Mark and Howlcrusher Gmerl: Philmac: I'm not fit to be a leader of anything... I'm just a regular fighter and a traveler. - - - - Philmac: Wait Emerl... Emerl: What is it Philmac? Philmac: ... There's something I wanna give you... as a sign of our friendship... (Philmac put his hand on Emerl's chest and started glowing blue - - Mark EVO: What's he doing? Goku: He's transferring half of his powers to Emerl. - ( Philmac: It's done... (Philmac feel exhausted and was about to collapse but - - - - - - - Philmac: I don't know - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (Epilogue) (In the meddle of the night, we see Philmac on the front of the cruises staring at the night sky) Philmac: ... (Lillie arrives Lillie: Philmac? Philmac: Oh... Hello. Lillie: Philmac: Well, I couldn't sleep. I'm just worried about what will i do after we find your father. Lillie: Philmac: Lillie, I'm just not sure! What if your father hates me because of what I've done in past? I know you've help change my pure heart, but it's doesn't change the fact that i'm a murderer and a jerk. Lillie: Philmac: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts